The Warp
"The Warp" is the fourth episode of the first season of Supernova, and the fourth episode overall. Synopsis Star Garnet makes a horrifying discovery about the warp pad. Plot Star Garnet, Star Sunstone, and Star Moonstone are sitting on the couch quietly. SG: So..... S. Moon: Sooooooo..... SS: Quit it. You two have been saying "Soooooo" for TWENTY MINUTES! TALK ABOUT SOMETHING NORMAL! Star Sunstone groans angrily as Star Garnet and Star Moonstone burst out laughing. S. Moon: Okay, okay. Star Gar. SG: Wot. S. Moon: Why do you keep your hair so loooong? She leans in real close to his face and grabs a lock of hair. Star Garnet grins. SG: 'Cos it looks cool. Star Moonstone wraps the lock of hair around her neck, like a scarf. S. Moon: Does THIS look cool? Star Garnet then acquires a very British-esque accent. SG: FABULOUS, DARLING! The two break out into laughter. Star Sunstone rolls his eyes angrily. He looks between their shoulders and sees a silhouette on the warp pad. His eyes widen. SS: Wh-- S. Moon: What? SS: How did they get in? He jumps to his feet and runs over to the warp pad. It was just Star Diopside. SD: What. Why do you run indoors? It's ruuude. Star Sunstone sighs with relief. SS: Sorry... I thought you were Cat's Eye Aquamarine. SD: Now that right there is an insult. SS: I SAID sorry! Star Diopside laughs for a moment. SD: D-W about it. It's cool. Star Diopside pats Star Sunstone on the shoulder. He strolls off of the warp pad and sits down on the couch, staring at Star Moonstone making a moustache out of Star Garnet's hair. S. Moon: What about this one, good sir? SG: FABULOUSSSS~! The two burst out laughing again. Star Diopside looks back over to Star Sunstone, who was standing on the warp pad and talking to himself. SS: There's no way this thing still works. No way. I'm just worrying myself. Cat's Eye clan isn't going to be here for a long, long time. S. Moon: UNLESS THEY FLY HERE! Star Moonstone was continuing to do stupid stuff with Star Garnet's hair. SS: But they don't KNOW that we're still here... Right? He snaps back into reality, looking at Star Moonstone. S. Moon: I-D-K what you want me to tell you on that one. Star Garnet yanks his hair back from Star Moonstone, grinning. S. Moon: Awh. Star Sunstone sighs and walks back over to the living room and sits next to Star Diopside. SS: Anyways... Where are Star Ruby and Sapph? S. Moon: Er... Alseep? Or just in their room. SS: Oh. Weird, I figured they'd run out again. What about SRQ and Star Lem? SG: Star Rose is smoking outside. Star Lem is with her. They're just talking, really. Star Sunstone looks behind him, at the door. SS: Oh. I really need to pay more attention. SD: Eh, we don't blame you! SS: Er. What do you mean? SD: They never really end up screwing around like we do...? They're the boooring ones. He snickers. SS: I don't mess around with you guys. I'm just... Just an... SG: AN ENABLER! SS: YES! AN ENABLER! FUNKY BUNCH AND THE ENABLER! S. Moon: That's a good band name. You should write that down. SS: I think that Fire Opal, Black Opal, and Dragon's Breath Opal already had a band named that. SG: Damn. We would have been a great Funky Bunch and the Enabler. SS: Eugh... Sounds like a that weird band's name from the 90's that you and Star Moonstone like. Star Garnet bursts out laughing. SG: What, Fantomas? SS: No, the other one. SG: Er... There are like, 15 other ones. SS: The one with the.... Uh... Star Garnet tilts his head. SG: This is weird. You normally just, like, complain about our music all the time. SS: OH MY GOD WAIT I'VE GOT IT. SG: Oh, really? SS: MONDO CANE. SG: No. SS: GOD DAMN IT, I LOVE AMERICA? SG: That was an album name. Try again. SS: Eh, I give up. SG: You'll get it next time. Star Moonstone sighs. She leans up next to Star Moonstone and whispers the band name into his ear. SS: YEAH THAT'S THE ONE I MEANT. Star Moonstone laughs. SG: So... S. Moon: Soooooo. SD: SOOOOOO...... SS: Not this again. Augh. I'm going to my room. Star Sunstone stands and walks off, into his room. The door shuts quietly behind him. S. Moon: So. SD: So... Karaoke battle? SG: Naw, not today. My throat hurts. S. Moon: Star Gar. We're gems. That doesn't happen to us. SG: I know... I just don't want to karaoke battle today. S. Moon: Fire Opal would have smacked you just now. SG: Yikes. S. Moon: Well. I'M gonna go karaoke battle. You coming, Star Diop? SD: YAS. SG: Aight. You two don't sing anything inappropro, aight? S. Moon: We are making no promises. The two jump to their feet and open the door to Star Diopside's room, walking in. Star Garnet was now alone. He stands and walks over to the warp pad. It's glowing. SG: Hm. That's a tad crazy. Star Garnet stands on the warp pad. The warp pad begins to glow as Star Garnet thinks of where he wants to go. SG: Oh, no. Star Garnet then warps away on the warp pad. Star Rose Quartz and Star Lemon Quartz walk in just after he warps away, seeing absolutely nothing when they walk in; just an empty house. Star Garnet warps to the galaxy warp. All of the warp pads are intact, even the one from Homeworld. His eyes go wide. SG: OH, NO. Star Garnet warps back to the temple immediately, Star Lemon Quartz and Star Rose Quartz snapping their attention to the warp pad. SG: WARP PAD. QUICKLY! THERE'S NO TIME! Star Ruby and Star Sapphire walk inside as well. SR: What? SG: YOU TWO COME HERE ALSO. The four rush to the warp pad and they all warp to the galaxy warp. They all see the repaired warps. There is a gem standing on the Homeworld warp, and they all only catch a glimpse of her before she warps away. SG: Cat's Eye Apatite... Star Sapphire immediately summons her shotgun and steps off of the warp pad. She stands on the Homeworld warp pad, aims her shotgun directly below her, and pulls the trigger. The bullet shoots directly into the warp pad's center, causing the entire surface to crack, shutting down the warp pad. The cracks look like an intricate spider web. She steps off of the warp pad, pure fear and anger in her eyes. S. Sapph: They are NOT coming back. The gems all stand there, looking at her, slightly scared. SG: We can't tell Star Susntone about this. SR: We won't. SD: Never. SLQ + SRQ: We promise. Star Sapphire steps onto the warp pad and they all warp back to the temple. Star Sunstone is standing there, horrified with wide eyes. SS: How...? S. Moon: HOW?! SG: We fixed it! It's fine now. They aren't coming back. I promise. SS: H... What do you mean fixed it? Fixed WHAT? SG: The... We fixed the warp pad. SS: Oh. Er... Good job, then...? His horrified stare returns to normal. SG: Eh. Don't mention it. The gems on the warp pad all immediately disperse back to normal. SS: Odd... I suppose we can use it now? SG: Yeap. I wonder what happened. Must have just fixed itself! SS: I guess so. Well... I'm going to go back to my room and pretend this isn't happening. SG: You go do that. Star Sunstone strolls back into his room, the door shutting behind him. The gems all look back to Star Garnet. SG: We can't tell him that Homeworld is fixing the warps. Not a word to him about it, okay...? Supern*va clan: Yeah. Features Characters * Star Moonstone * Star Sunstone * Star Garnet * Star Ruby * Star Sapphire * Star Rose Quartz * Star Lemon Quartz * Star Diopside